gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Cartoon Network vs Nickelodeon/Soundtrack
Go Super Warriors! ## Puffy AmiYumi # Title Screen # Main Menu # CartooNick Shop # Character Gallery # Adventure Begins! (CartooNick Adventure Theme 1) # Conversation (CartooNick Adventure Theme 2) # First Exploration (CartooNick Adventure Theme 3) # Choose your CartooNick Fighter! (Character Select) # VS Screen # Adventurous Spirit (Theme of Finn & Jake) ## Also shared with Hiccup, Starfire, Prohyas and Bloom # Crystal Gem (Theme of Steven Universe) # Krabby Patty (Theme of SpongeBob) ## Also shared with Donatello, Garfield and Lazlo # Smile and Wave (Theme of Skipper) ## Also shared with Number One # Small but Strong (Theme of Kid Blossom) ## Also shared with Timmy Turner, Bessie Higgenbottom and Alvin Seville # Good Mornin' (Theme of Uncle Grandpa) ## Also shared with Clarence and Michaelangelo # Assassin fist (Theme of Robin) ## Also shared with Garnet, Number Four, K.O., Po, Master Junjie and Little Mac # Femme Fatale! (Theme of Teen Blossom) ## Also shared with Vambre, Kitty Katswell, Rose, Ladybug, Arkanya and Cynthia # Let's Show Awesomeness! (Theme of King Julien) ## Also shared with Rigby, Daffy Duck, Beast Boy and Fanboy & Chum Chum # Genuine Genius (Theme of Dexter) ## Also shared with Jimmy Neutron and Denzel Crocker # Omniverse (Theme of Ben Tennyson) ## Also shared with Pearl and Zarya # Grim Adventure (Theme of Billy) ## Also shared with Scooby Doo & Shaggy # Extreme Retardness (Theme of Sheen Estevez) ## Also shared with Patrick, Rico, Breadwinners and Rabbids # The Styx (Theme of Raven) ## Also shared with Number Five # Silence Sword (Theme of Leonardo) # Justice Enforced (Theme of Cyborg) ## Also shared with Amethyst, Astrid, Robotboy, B.O.B. and Jenny XJ9 # Ninja Slayer (Theme of Raphael) ## Also shared with Shredder # Regular Song (Theme of Mordecai) ## Also shared with Tom & Jerry, Sanjay & Craig, Otis, Harvey Beaks, Bunsen and Mario # Amazing World (Theme of Gumball) ## Also shared with Bugs Bunny and Chowder # Last Hope (Theme of Aang) ## Also shared with Tulip and Trainer Red # Master Warrior (Theme of Korra) ## Also shared with Johnny Test, Danny Phantom, Dudley Puppy # Red Like Roses (Theme of Ruby Rose) # Adventure Theme 1 # Adventure Theme 2 # Adventure Theme 3 # Visiting Japan # The Tournament Begins! (CartooNick Adventure Theme 4) # Heartfelt Speech (CartooNick Adventure Theme 5) # Suspense (CartooNick Adventure Theme 6) # Darkness (Theme of Plankton) ## Also shared with Peridot and Invader Zim ## This theme plays also in the battles against Puppet 1 (Hiccup, Amethyst, Timmy or Rico) and Puppet 2 (Mordecai, Uncle Grandpa, Leonardo or Po) # I'm on the Highway to Hell (Theme of The Lich) ## Also Shared with Dr.Blowhole and Black Hat ## This theme plays also in the battle against Master Puppet (Finn & Jake, Steven Universe, SpongeBob or Skipper) # Evil Warlock (Theme of Dr. Rarity Phase 1 and Phase 2) # Final Battle (Theme of Dr. Rarity Phase 3) # Go Super Warriors! (Instrumental) ## Special Attack Theme # Battle Win! # Your Team Wins! # Fanfare (Staff Roll Theme) ## Yumi Yoshimura Category:Soundtrack